The primary goal of this 18-month project, "Promoting Mammography Among Insured Employees," will be the development and evaluation of an intervention for promoting mammography at age-appropriate levels for state employees. Project objectives include: 1) development of a broad-based program applying principles of Social Marketing and Social Learning theories to a university work environment; 2) tailoring the program specifically to employees who receive health insurance benefits; 3) actively collaborating with the personnel staff in many phases of the project; 4) recruiting at least 25% of the female 35+ employees into onsite breast health workshops; 5) increasing knowledge of mammography coverage; and 6) increasing rates of screening mammograms. The study will be conducted at two universities within the California State University System. At the intervention site (San Diego State University), approximately 1,253 women age 35 and older, will be exposed to at least one component of the intervention package. The intervention, which will last 1 year, will include: 1) high quality print materials, to be distributed to all SDSU female 35+ employees, including instructional brochures about mammography, mammography coverage, and how to obtain a screening mammogram; 2) breast health workshops that will emphasize skills for obtaining a screening mammogram; 3) presentations about mammography at annual employee events; and 4) both individual- and group-based incentive strategies. The research design will consist of a nonequivalent control group design. A second university in Southern California (CSU-Northridge) that is comparable to the intervention site with respect to insurance benefits, number of women employees, job titles, and other demographic variables will receive no intervention during the duration of the study. Approximately 532 women at each site who are 35 years and older and receive health insurance benefits will be randomly selected to serve as the measurement cohorts. A survey (paper and pencil) will be conducted to assess previous rates of screening mammograms immediately prior to and after the intervention. The results of these longitudinal surveys will be analyzed to assess differential increases in screening mammography in the intervention and control sites. Process evaluation also will be conducted.